


自投罗网

by CraneCockleShell



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraneCockleShell/pseuds/CraneCockleShell
Summary: ABO设定。美式咖啡Alpha x 甜牛奶Omega。





	自投罗网

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定。
> 
> 美式咖啡Alpha x 甜牛奶Omega。

王柳羿洗完澡后带着一身热腾腾的水汽，只穿了一件黑色T恤就走出浴室，脚踩在木地板上有点凉，脚趾不禁蜷缩了两下。最近基地里都在为即将到来的MSI做准备，宋义进回了在上海的家一趟整理些东西，高振宁还在楼下训练，所以他才这样肆无忌惮敢穿着喻文波的短袖就走出来，也不担心有别人看见。

他走到走廊深处打开房门，喻文波洗完澡后不喜欢吹干头发，还湿漉漉的，发尖上不时滴下来几颗水珠，顺着鬓角滑过尖削的下颌线最终落进领口消失不见。可能是情人眼里出西施，王柳羿觉得这样的细节在他眼里真的性感至极，空气中隐隐约约的咖啡味好像浓郁了一些。他走过去掀开被子躺到喻文波身边，伸手把他发尖上的水珠捋下来擦到自己侧颈处，凑过去看着喻文波胡乱划着的手机屏幕，“你在看什么啊？”

“没什么。”

“比我还好看哦？”

喻文波这才抬头发现身边靠着他的爱人不知道什么时候偷拿了他的短袖当做睡衣，而下半身基本上不着寸缕，衣摆堪堪遮住腿根，还能看见前几天他亲自在王柳羿大腿内侧印下的几个吻痕，白皙笔直的双腿上泛着点点深褐色的痕迹，时刻提醒着他之前那场欢爱有多么酣畅淋漓，而王柳羿那时的媚态到底有多诱人。“今天怎么穿成这样。”喻文波挑挑眉，手伸进衣服里撩了两把王柳羿侧腰上的肉，把手机递给他，屏幕上显示着雷阵雨的图标，“查一下天气，明天就要飞越南了。”

王柳羿接过手机锁了屏，稍微挺直了点腰身，衣服因为他的动作微微往上翻了点，露出了小片腹部处的肌肤，即使他们已经进行了完全标记甚至多次品尝禁果，黑白对比间带着些青涩的色气依旧自然流露。喻文波从善如流地低下头，亲上王柳羿的前额，顺着鼻梁最后偏头吻到嘴唇，一开始他怕控制不住自己只想浅尝辄止，哪想到王柳羿却没准备放过他，在他想离开的时候突然双手攀上他的脖子不让他临阵脱逃，稍稍使力往自己这边压了点，伸出舌尖濡湿喻文波干燥的嘴唇，一点点舔舐，轻咬着Alpha下唇上的死皮。

喻文波这下半途改了主意，长驱直入撬开了王柳羿口中那道牙齿的防线，勾着他与他纠缠，舌尖狠狠顶了下王柳羿的上颚，逼得他浑身有些发软。Alpha和Omega之间没有接触、亲吻或是性爱都会有天生的吸引，心跳混着暧昧的水声不停地在不算宽阔的室内回响，唾液交换间两人都是情动的有些不能自已，咖啡和牛奶的信息素交织在一起，甜到让王柳羿胸口一窒。

王柳羿有些呼吸不上来，显然是真动了情，牵着Alpha的手来到自己背后的腰窝处，暗示意味不言自明，被喻文波摁在怀里，宽大的睡衣方便了他的动作，灵巧的手指撇开了内裤边缘上的松紧带，钻进去狠狠地揉了两把雪白浑圆的臀肉，甚至带了点粗暴的意味，两只手左右开弓，指缝间鼓出的嫩肉还被他挑逗性地捏了两下。平日里打比赛的漂亮手指现在为他做着这样的事情，王柳羿哪里受得了自己Alpha这样的撩拨，浑身都被他弄地没力气了，臀缝间泥泞一片，喻文波大力揉捏的期间甚至发出了咕噜黏腻的水声，Alpha的手指几次绕到Omega的穴口处摁压着旁边的皱褶，引的他一阵颤栗，却没有半点要进来满足他的意思，依旧在周围打着圈圈。

“呜你别闹我了……”王柳羿又羞又急，眼睛都有些湿润，自己都快被他撩到被迫发情了这人还吊着他胃口，难不成真要他开口求面前的Alpha操进来吗。放在喻文波腰上的手来到后面，引着喻文波的手指插进后穴，却没想到Alpha突然抽出了手，滑腻透明的体液还在他指尖泛着反光。

喻文波在他面前捻了捻手指，黏稠的液体在他指尖藕断丝连最终全部滴落在大拇指上，他嘬了下手指后玩味地挑了挑眉，“牛奶味儿的。”王柳羿羞地想上去啃他，却被喻文波笑着拦下来，安抚性地揉了揉他的脸，“明天中午的飞机要早起，你现在这样不计后果地撩拨，我保证你明天肯定会后悔。”

Omega正情动着哪能听进去这番话，就差直接跨坐在他的Alpha身上求着他满足了。可喻文波仿佛心意已决，把身上刚刚因为有始无终的前戏而滑落的被子拉上来了一点，给王柳羿摘下了眼镜放在床头柜上，帮他捻好被子后低头落下了一个吻，“我再看会儿MSI的资料，你先睡。”说着也不管王柳羿有些幽怨的眼神，强硬地坐直了身打开了教练不久前发在群里的文件。

其实哪里会不想做，身边王柳羿释放出的信息素对于他来说无疑是最强烈的春药，分分钟都能让他下半身充血硬到发涨，插进Omega不知何为满足的小穴干到他眼泪涟涟地求饶，看他在自己身下承欢，嘴上还被自己逼着喊些好听的。

然而不知道哪位伟人说过，喜欢是放肆爱是克制。飞往越南的航线大约要三个小时，如果今天放肆了明天遭罪在飞机上哼哼唧唧嘴里还不停喊着难受的就得是王柳羿。腿间鼓胀的感觉太过明显，方才恋人的主动是个人都顶不住。喻文波看着手机轻轻叹了口气，等王柳羿睡着之后他自己去洗手间解决好了。

王柳羿往Alpha的方向翻了个身，又悄悄抬了抬眼皮，发现喻文波的确是面不改色装得一副正人君子的样子，目不斜视地盯着手机。他赌气般的闭上眼睛，一时间有些不想理睬这个不识眼色不懂他心思的臭弟弟。

可身体已经很诚实地做出了反应，想被Alpha占有的想法被信息素包裹顺着血液循环充斥他全身。王柳羿刻意放缓了呼吸声，屈起膝盖搁上了喻文波的小腿，装作不经意间轻轻蹭了两下，明显感觉到这人被突如其来的一下弄的肌肉紧绷。Omega心里暗自发笑，这不是根本忍不住吗，他平时睡觉总要抱着些东西才能睡好，被子、枕头或是公仔什么玩意儿都行。

这次他抱个男朋友不过分吧。

王柳羿这样想着手就搂上了喻文波的腰，凑得更近了些，鼻翼翕动间呼出的热气隔着内裤薄薄的布料打在喻文波的胯骨上，贴紧的唇舌围着那块突起的骨头打着转，将深蓝色的布料濡湿，空气中的咖啡信息素骤然暴增在他周围横冲直撞强行与牛奶味直接交融，差点逼得他呻吟出声。乖乖地把舌尖伸回去抵住牙齿，手上却还在继续得寸进尺，本来在喻文波最近有点肉的小腹上轻轻捏着，手感还不错，现在听着喻文波逐渐急促的呼吸声，手指的力度加深，按点着肚子上的软肉一路下移，毫不在意地扔去了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。王柳羿的指尖拨开了包着大腿根的内裤，悄悄伸进去摸到了那根即使半勃着却也极度可观的性器，用拇指堵住了马眼，食指轻抚过柱身上的青筋后挑逗性地弹了一下。

老子等会儿不把你操的哭着叫老公就把名字倒过来写。

喻文波抽出王柳羿到处撩火的手，把手机粗暴地扔到一旁的桌子上发出啪的声响后跨坐在Omega身上，单手抓住了王柳羿两截皓腕摁在了靠背床头上。王柳羿仰起头装作一副想咬他的样子以示反抗，却被喻文波空着的另一只手伸进宽大的T恤中狠狠掐了把乳尖后整个人瘫了下来发出一声软糯的呜咽，就像是身处发情期的猫咪平时一身傲骨，骄矜地迈着优雅的步伐，现在浑身软成一滩水。

“爷先前体谅你身体硬是憋着没操进去，怕你明天飞机上累，现在爷不想忍了你说怎么办吧。”喻文波俯身低下头，刘海垂下耷拉在王柳羿的额头上，湿润的发尖淌出条暧昧的水痕，鼻尖差一线碰到王柳羿的脸颊，微微眯起的眼睛中透露出含有侵略性的信号明摆着告诉眼前这只小白兔想要把他拆骨入腹。然而眼前的小白兔身上还穿着大灰狼的衣服，像是也从那气息上沾了一点不甘示弱的脾性过来，王柳羿抬起头在喻文波的嘴唇上啄了一下，眼睛弯成道桥，“本来也没想让你忍着呀。”

喻文波因为他这句话骤然呼吸一窒，手上的劲道松了松，王柳羿趁机挣脱开Alpha，坐起来撑着男朋友的大腿又换了个趴着的姿势，把喻文波那条本来就有点低腰的深蓝色内裤边缘拨了下来，硕大的阴茎瞬间摆脱了棉麻布料的桎梏弹出来贴紧小腹。他们两个都是来了iG之后才分化的，王柳羿只有每次一个人出门的时候才会带着两支针剂以备万一，至于每次发情期，一开始还是喻文波往他腺体啃一下留个临时标记，谈恋爱后面前的这根东西就闯进他的生殖腔完全标记了，和抑制剂三个字没有半点关系。

王柳羿这双手细长白嫩，多少人存着他十根指头在键盘上调试灵敏度纷飞乱舞的动图，夸着仙子说着好看，而现在被无数人肖想的手正轻轻握着他喻文波的东西。

“我蓝哥今天怎么这么主动。”喻文波抬手揉了揉搭在他腿上的脑袋，王柳羿没说话，指腹有意而为扫过顶端的冠状沟，Omega试探性地伸出舌头舔了口柱身，然后顶了顶其上跳动的青筋，不知道是不是王柳羿的错觉，那物事在尝到了点甜头后又胀大了一圈。

动作停下来了，王柳羿抬头看了他一眼，眼神中包含难以言说的渴求喻文波却是看懂了，他的小辅助本身就面子薄，即使经常会因为被插的舒服了后浪的没边，现在对还存着几分清醒的他来说依旧有些羞耻。喻文波捏了捏王柳羿最近长了点儿肉的脸颊，给了个台阶命令道，“吃进来。”小辅助听话地微微撑起身，高热的口腔从善如流地包裹着龟头，牙套还没摘掉，所有小心翼翼的舔舐在此刻全都变成了带着勾引意味的调情。别人眼里的辅助小可爱上单收割机只会为他的ADC一个人做这种肮脏的事儿，想到这里喻文波心中占有眼前人的念头更甚几分，用力往深处顶了顶，脸颊上的肉鼓出一个色情的形状，王柳羿脸上飞起两抹情欲的潮红，因为他的恶趣味而瞪了Alpha一眼，漂亮的眼睛都蒙上了一层水雾，嘴上却老实巴交地含得更深了点，龟头直顶喉咙处那块软肉，剩下的那截吞不进去还乖乖拿手伺候，同时又不忘照顾着底下两个囊袋。有的时候换着角度，宽大领口里的风景一览无余，大片白皙的肌肤暴露在喻文波的眼皮底下，胸前两颗红豆也已经颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

视觉和触觉的双重刺激让快感立马顺着脊椎骨冲上来，喻文波推了推王柳羿示意他松口，结果眼前Omega却一副食髓知味的浪荡样子，腮肉猛地缩紧，粗糙的舌苔扫过马眼把泛滥出来的淫液刮走，逼得喻文波闷声全射在了他嘴里。

喻文波看着王柳羿自己抬手揉了揉酸痛的脸颊，把他抱起来让小辅助坐在自己身上，在他好看的侧颈上嘬出了一个个草莓印儿，嘴里还含含糊糊问道，“这么着急等会儿怕爷喂不饱你？老公的东西好不好吃？”王柳羿把嘴里喻文波的东西吞下去，艳红的舌尖还把唇上星星点点的精液卷走悉数不留，还低头和喻文波交换了一个咸腥的吻，笑着开口，“咖啡味的。”

这是在报复喻文波先前逗他的那句话呢。

不过喻文波可不是王柳羿，一句话就能羞的扑上来咬人，年轻的Alpha显然对如何教育疼爱自己的Omega有着一套独到的方法。喻文波一只手抬抬王柳羿的臀瓣，白嫩的肉抖了两下，牵连着股缝里的爱液都发出了黏腻的声音，在空荡的房间里明显到让两人都是愣了一下。方才挺直了腰脊气定神闲坐那儿大胆诱惑他的人也不知道是谁，现在王柳羿反正是彻底投降，趴在喻文波的颈窝处不想抬头。平时对着所有人都一副可可爱爱的模样，四处无意识刷着好感度，就连现在这种时候都可爱到让人头脑发昏。

想和他在日光温柔下牵手逛街，想和他在金色海岸边旁若无人般拥抱，想和他在樱花满枝头的树下接吻，也想狠狠欺负他对他做尽所有艳情之事。

王柳羿后边窄小紧致，即使Omega的身体构造天生适合欢爱，喻文波伸进两根手指的时候还是微微觉得有些点阻塞感，穴肉挤着泛滥的体液一层层争先恐后地紧紧包上来生怕目前这唯一带给他满足感的外物逃走。“蓝哥你抬头呗，你后面说你想要。”喻文波在床上也没忘记说批话的本能，引得他的小辅助在他肩窝处哼唧了一声后听话地抬起头，刘海被他自己蹭的乱糟糟的，有层薄泪积在眼眶里也不知道是忍的太难受了还是怎么的，上挑的眼角染起一抹情动的艳红，好看的要命。喻文波亲了下王柳羿脸颊上那颗黑痣，用着比平时温柔低哑好几倍的声音哄着身上的小辅助，“宝贝今天只用后面射好不好。”

“可是前面好难受……呜……”

“就这一回好不好嘛，嗯？”喻文波太了解王柳羿了，知道他对自己没辙，一开始说着不愿意最后只要自己服个软偶尔撒个娇，再过分的要求到最后仗着小辅助对他的爱都只会得来一句酥软的答应。眼瞧着王柳羿又是一副默许他动作的样子，Alpha一边继续做着润滑，一边张嘴衔住了眼前小辅助的乳尖，拿唇珠去磨，舌尖戳刺着小孔，还抿着唇去挤压。王柳羿觉得自己快要被逼疯了，被撩拨地一颗心悬在空中，胸前的刺激仿佛浑身过电，却又始终不得痛快，像是沙漠中见到绿洲的旅人渴求水源而不得。

“差不多了呀，杰克哥你进来好不好嘛……”

插入的过程很顺畅，全部进去的时候两人都是长舒了一口气，喻文波适应了一下内里的柔软紧致后就大开大合地操干起来。王柳羿的敏感点生的浅，这也不比第一次做的时候找了好半天，圆润的龟头把攀附上来的肠壁破开直捣黄龙，将许久未经爱抚的嫩肉彻底地操开，王柳羿爽得刚刚就堆积在眼眶的泪水彻底决堤，头忍不住后仰，把脆弱美丽的脖颈彻底暴露在喻文波眼前。喻文波凑上前去舔他的喉结，感受着喉咙处发出呻吟后声带震动的频率，恶趣味般地跟着这个频率进行着身下的动作。

“你、你快点……别闹了……”

“那我蓝哥是不是要叫声好听的？”

王柳羿吸吸鼻子，抽抽搭搭道，“杰克哥……”

“宝贝儿你还想不想要？再给你一次机会。”

“老公……求你。”

听到了先前脑海中拟定的称呼，喻文波捉弄人的心思反而被激起来了，看着眼前小辅助一副任人鱼肉的样子，不为自己谋取点平时没有的福利那就不是他这种机会主义者能做出来的事情了。他凑近轻声诱哄道，“蓝哥，猫今天想不想叫？”

“不、不想……”

“不想叫就没肉吃。”喻文波说着还真的把肉刃抽出来了一截，身上Omega反应很快，忍不住收了些力道往下坐，笨拙地开始蹭弄，穴肉也不自主收缩。喻文波咬紧牙关忍着想一插到底的冲动，象征性惩罚般打了下小辅助圆润的屁股，“最后一次机会。”

王柳羿的心理防线最终被击溃，当下只想着挽留喻文波，羞耻心暂时性地都被他抛到了脑后，偶尔给自家Alpha叫一声应该问题不大吧……小辅助凑近自己ADC的耳旁，吞咽了下口水后犹犹豫豫地张口，“喵。”

带着哭腔和在喻文波耳里百转千回的尾音，小野猫的一身逆骨终于是被调教服帖。Alpha一把抓住Omega敏感柔软的腰胯，粗长狰狞的性器瞬间撑开软肉狠狠顶了进去，直逼生殖腔口那条缝。这一下顶的太深，王柳羿目光都是有些涣散，身体瞬间被填的满满当当的，喻文波发狠的劲头像是要在非发情期把他的生殖腔撞开，咖啡味的信息素一时间充满了房间，苦涩的醇香中又带着牛奶的甘甜。小辅助低头渴望得到自己ADC的安慰，喻文波从善如流地抬起头舔开小辅助的唇缝，撬开贝齿与爱人的舌尖纠缠。

看着王柳羿的样子喻文波估摸着是快要到高潮了，他坏心眼地堵住Omega秀气阴茎顶端的小孔，王柳羿气得去锤他后背，喻文波笑笑，手绕到身后去抚摸小辅助的蝴蝶骨，“等我一起。”说着又加快了些速度，一下一下都往敏感点那边送，后穴的淫糜的汁液不停流出，把交合的部位弄得黏答答的湿透。撞得太深了，王柳羿被他弄得发出几声急促的惊喘，却没办法抵抗生理上的极限快感。后穴骤然抽搐般绞紧，喻文波堵住了小辅助的嘴唇，松开了手，和王柳羿一起射了出来。

折腾了一个多小时终于是让两个人都满意了，王柳羿一副累瘫了的样子，趴在喻文波身上一动都不肯动。喻文波笑着拨开小辅助汗津津的刘海，握着王柳羿的手摸到自己的小腹，小辅助肚子上也没什么肉，性器的形状很容易就被勾勒出来，“满意了没？都在你里面了。”

王柳羿睁开眼睛，偏头去亲喻文波下巴上新冒出来的胡茬。


End file.
